Touhou: Escape of the Devil's Sister
by LeonicX
Summary: A work in progress Touhou fanfic I was dared to write. I really expect nobody to read (or like) this.
1. Chapter I

**Important Notice:**** I have put this fic on hold. I have a more important fic that I want to finish first. This is what I have done so far...**

* * *

><p>It was a normal afternoon for the Scarlet Devil Mansion with the gatekeeper, Hong Meiling, leaned up against the gate taking her usual nap, several of the chief maid Sakuya Izayoi's knives stuck in the red brick gate, where she repeatedly tried to keep the "useless" gatekeeper awake. The Youkai vampire and owner of the mansion was throwing one of her usual tea parties with her friend Patchouli's Knowledge, who was busy reading a book at the table while trying to keep the vampire entertained. Remilia Scarlet set down her cup, and with a smirk, was about to poke a joke at her bookworm friend's expense, when Patchouli had already blurted out "We're having a problem with a certain someone." To which Remilia was taken aback, what could she possibly mean?<p>

The nightgown clad girl slammed her book closed, a puff of dust coughed from the worn pages, "Someone or something has been stealing books from the library." she began, staring in to Remilia's eyes. "Not just any old childrens' books either, many of the books stolen describe powerful spells, spells I can't even begin to understand!" Remilia had her head resting against her hand, and her elbow propped upon the table, staring back at Patchouli.

Sakuya entered the room and removed the cups of tea and was making her exit when she heard "Sakuya!" called out. She turned to see both Patchouli and Remilia staring at her in a rather unhappy fashion. "Yes?" Sakuya answered to the command of Remilia, "More tea?"

The two explained the situation to the maid and then began hammering her with questions, "Have you seen anybody sneaking around the mansion?"

"Did YOU take any books?!"

"Are you using the stolen books as replacement breast pads?"

The last one coming with a giggle from Patchouli, who had to quickly dodge a knife thrown at her. While Patchouli laid on the ground, just barely having been grazed by Sakuya's attack, Remilia snapped and commanded Sakuya, "Go fetch the gatekeeper!" The maid bowed and left the room. She returned barely 5 minutes later with the Chinese girl, Hong Meiling, wearing her usual green beret and traditional dress."Sleeping on the job, again." Sakuya commented while Hong stood at attention in front of Remilia, who sighed, "So, you didn't see anybody break into the mansion?" Hong shook her head "I haven't seen a single person."

Patchouli then procured a map of the mansion, spreading it across the table, and started marking spots where someone could infiltrate and escape without being seen. She started planning out routes a thief could take and started to think out loud, "These are the most logical ways to enter the library, and the easiest ways to exit the mansion..."The others stood back reluctantly and let her finish. Remilia's eyes then widened with a sparkle, she blurted out over Patchouli's thinking, which startled her and made her fling her nightcap off, "What if it was Flandre?" The group stood huddled together, looking back and forth at each other, not so sure if it could've been her, since she should be locked inside the basement... Right?


	2. Chapter II

It was a fine evening for Marisa Kirisame, who was flying about Gensokyo on her trusty broom, with a hand holding her oversized yet iconic witch hat to her head. It was a peaceful day, she remembered; it was quiet, with no fighting to be seen, but she knew she had one thing that she had yet to do... She turned her broom a full 360 degrees and at full speed started towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She flew over the Hakurei Shrine, where she saw the shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei, sweeping the shrine as per usual. Before long Marisa was halfway near the mansion, when she was stopped by a certain aqua haired ice fairy. The fairy stopped dead in front of Marisa, who had came to a screeching halt, and stared at her unhappily.

"Why are you here?!" Marisa demanded, to which the fairy shook her head "I'm back for a rematch! I'll prove once and for all that Cirno IS the strongest!" Cirno pointed one finger towards the sky, ready to attack. Marisa replied with a groan, putting the palm of her hand over Cirno's face and pushing her to the side, then continued flying towards her destination. It wasn't long until the Scarlet Devil Mansion was in sight, Marisa flew right over the sleeping gatekeeper and straight to one of the library's windows, which she carefully opened and vaulted through. She stopped, took cover behind a bookshelf, and scanned the room for any sign of Patchouli. When she saw the coast was clear, she continued towards the bookshelf that held the book she was wanting.

Marisa took her steps very lightly, it was now dark outside, and she knew the residents would be asleep by now. All she had to do was grab the book she had been eyeing and scamper to the exit. She knew not to get caught, especially by Sakuya, as she was possibly the most dangerous one. Just as Marisa was about to reach towards the book she wanted to take, she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye, and she spun around to see a small blonde girl, wearing a red dress and a mob cap.

Marisa was frozen in place, she had never seen this person previous to this encounter. Before she could say anything, the girl suddenly sprout black, wire like wings, with eight colorful crystals hanging from them. Marisa noticed that she was holding a long wand like sword, which she knew to be a Lævateinn. The girl took a few steps towards Marisa, eyeing her up and down, and rasply muttered "Are you... human?"

Marisa, who was still frozen in fear, tried to calm herself and finally mustered the words "I-I'm Marisa Kirisame-" before she was cut off by the girl

"I've never seen a human in a non-cooked form." The girl looked down at her feet solemnly "I've been locked away for so many years... All alone... With no one to play with." She suddenly had a sparkle in her eyes as she looked up towards Marisa again, "Marisa, could you play with me?!" Marisa knew it wasn't a good idea to make false promises, but she couldn't afford to be caught either.

"Sure... I'll come back tomorrow to play with you, but you can't tell anybody that I was here, okay?" She turned back around and reached her hand out to grab the shelved book when suddenly she heard an odd noise, she turned around to see the girl was now multiplied into four! Marisa gasped, "Clones?!" before she saw they were all poised to attack. The four girls pointed towards Marisa, and suddenly started to blast gouts of fire at her. Marisa jumped as fast as she could to avoid the heat, feeling a bead of sweat roll down her face as she grazed the fire. "You're going to set the whole place on fire!" Marisa shouted.

The noise put an abrupt end to Patchouli's slumber, who came into the library and saw Marisa and the girl standing with small bits of fire sizzling on the floor. "F-Flandre?" Patchouli sleepily muttered, "What are you doing out?" When she said that, her eyes shot open, and she knew that she had to get Remilia as soon as possible. She started to run to get Remilia, when her Anemia started to get the better of the woman and her chest throbbed with pain, but she continued to run, trying to ignore the dagger-like pains.

Patchouli burst into Remilia's room, huffing and puffing, one hand clutching her chest. She just barely managed to utter the words "F-F-Flandre... Out." Remilia, who was still half asleep muttered huskily, "Who's Flandre?" Patchouli facepalmed and began dragging Remilia towards the library.

"Is it time for breakfast already...?" Remilia mumbled. Patchouli, who had finally caught her breath, and was halfway near the library finally confessed "Flandre Scarlet is out of the basement! The thief is back! Everything is probably on fire by now!" Remilia finally snapped awake and the two hurried into the library, where they saw four Flandre Scarlets chasing Marisa Kirisame around the library, firing volleys of bullets at her.

"This is nuts!" Marisa cried, Flandre was amused, giggling with every shot she fired, Patchouli's face was flustered when she saw all of the bookshelves in danger, and Remilia was wiping drool off of her face. Remilia finally snapped and demanded for Patchouli to create a rainstorm outside, to prevent Flandre from leaving the house. By this time, Sakuya joined the fray, so Remilia and Sakuya both jumped in to fight Flandre. With a flash outside the windows, it began pouring rain, the pitter patter of the raindrops, the popping of the small flames still on the floor, it was a disaster scene, and everybody in the mansion knew it, too.


	3. Chapter III

Marisa, Remilia, and Sakuya were at a stand still in their fight with Flandre. Everybody stood, huffing and puffing, not wanting to continue their fight. Flandre began to notice the small flames still dancing on the floor, and her eyes widened. She loved the sparkle of the flames, and wanted to watch more, so the only logical solution to her was to summon more fire! She flicked a hand up towards the sky, and brought it down sharply to a point on the ground, which shot out several balls of flame to the floor. "Flandre! No!" Remilia screamed, but it was too late, the fire began to combine and spread around the library.

Patchouli, joined by Meiling, were standing outside, watching the rain and making sure nothing went wrong outside, when a familiar ice fairy showed up. "I saw that witch enter the mansion! Where is she?! Why is it raining here?! Do I smell smoke?" She hammered the two with questions, who were trying to focus on their task. Cirno's face became red as she was ignored, she shouted, "FINE! I'll just turn this rain into ice!"

The rain slowly started to freeze and become large crystals of ice. The sharp ice began hitting Meiling and Patchouli, who ran back inside, just behind the doors to keep watch on the weather. The ice then slowly turned into snow, and large amounts of it. The snow started to pile up on the floor at an alarming rate, and soon began to trap the residents inside the Mansion. Meiling noticed the snow was pressing up against the doors, and heard Cirno screaming "I'M GETTING IN, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" The piled snow made the doors begin to bulge. Meiling threw her body up against the door to prevent it from bursting, accompanied by Patchouli shortly after.

Their weight held the doors together for a minute, until it finally broke them open, and snow flooded into the lobby. Cirno waltzed into the mansion over top of the snow, which covered Patchouli and Meiling. Cirno walked all around the mansion until she finally found herself in the now ablaze library, where she saw her nemesis. She stopped for a moment, she wanted to fight Marisa, but she saw the fire and wondered otherwise.

Meanwhile, Remilia tackled Flandre, the two started to wrestle each other, Sakuya was trying to stomp out the fire, and Marisa grabbed her book off of the bookshelf with blinding speed, tucking it away in her skirt next to her exploding mushrooms. She quickly made her way towards the window to make her escape when Sakuya grabbed her by the collar "This is your fault! Fix it!"

Marisa's habitual liar senses showed as she blurted out "It was like this when I got here!" Sakuya turned to see the fire was now getting out of hand, smoke began to fill the resident's lungs, their only choice was to escape.

Sakuya ripped Remilia off of Flandre in their fight, and the two ran past Cirno to the doors where they saw the snowy mess with Patchouli and Meiling. "What happened here?!" Sakuya cried.

Patchouli shrugged, "This is what happens when YOU screw everything up, pads!"

Sakuya's face grew red, she couldn't be blamed for this, but it was no time for a fight. "This place is going to burn to the ground, we've got to get out!" The four looked at the door, which was full of snow that would take too long to shovel out of the way. They made their way back into the smokey library and found a window to jump out of.

Cirno, Flandre, and Marisa were the only ones left, Cirno was busy freaking out over the fire and falling debris as she tried to make it to the window, while Flandre walked towards Marisa. Marisa stood her ground, ready for another attack, when Flandre reached her arms out and wrapped them around Marisa's arm. Marisa was a little confused, Flandre smiled and whispered "You're my friend... Right?" Marisa tried to smile, which turned in to a half-hearted smirk, she nodded her head, and the two escaped the mansion together.

* * *

><p>The seven were now outside of the burning mansion, Patchouli fell to her knees, coughing from the smoke. Cirno stood in front of Marisa and glared at her, who still had Flandre hugging on her arm. Remilia stood staring at the mansion in sadness. Meiling tried to tackle Cirno, who quickly dodged and flew away. Meiling chased after her at full speed. Flandre stopped for a moment, she let go of Marisa's arm and stood staring at the sky above her. She was amazed, her lips curled into a smile from ear to ear. She had never seen the outside world before, she tugged on Marisa's sleeve, "L-Look..." she pointed up towards the white cotton candy ball in the sky. Marisa looked up, slightly confused at what she was looking for.<p>

Meiling returned from her failed chase, Remilia snapped "Meiling! Go look for somebody to help put this fire out!" Meiling immediately took off with haste, looking for anyone and everyone that could help.

Marisa looked down at Flandre, thinking to herself, "Has she really never been outside before?" Flandre's smile suddenly twisted into a devious grin, she knew it would be a great chance to see what the rest of the world looked like. Marisa looked down at Flandre, who leaped into the air, Marisa flinched, prepared for another attack. Flandre's wire wings sprout out of her back, she quickly dove towards the ground, lifting up quickly, and taking off with incredible speed. Remilia, Patchouli, Sakuya, and Marisa all stood with their jaws seeming to touch the pavement.

Remilia was too flabbergasted to say anything, but Patchouli quickly cried "She could destroy all of Gensoyko!" Marisa laughed at the thought of a little girl having that much power, when Patchouli claimed "She can cause the destruction of anything and everything by manipulating it's eye!"

Marisa seemed a little confused... or maybe frightened, it was hard to tell. Patchouli sighed. Sakuya finally spoke, "We should split up to find her!" Remilia nodded and split up into a pair with Sakuya, which left Marisa and Patchouli together.

The two groups went their seperate ways and began their search for Flandre Scarlet before she could cause mass chaos across Gensoyko.


	4. Chapter IV

Remilia and Sakuya made their way towards the Youkai Mountain, Gensokyo's largest mountain and volcano, and better known for holding most of the lands' Youkai. It was suggested by Sakuya that they searched there first, as it seemed like the place where Flandre would head to first, but it would take several hours to reach the mountain on foot. Remilia eyed Sakuya, poking her mercilessly in the ribcage with a giggle, she teased "Are you using your Youkai hunting skills for this?" Sakuya winced, she hadn't used her hunting abilities since her humilating fight with the one she now considers her master. She glared down at Remilia and replied "Why didn't you manipulate fate?! You idi- ...Did you forget that you can do that? You could've stopped the fire, you could've prevented your sister from leaving!" Remilia smirked, a fang revealed from her crooked smile. "I did. I manipulated fate so that she would escape," the anger in Sakuya's eyes grew, "And return safely." Remilia added. "We need a little adventure, wouldn't you agree? We've spent all that time inside the mansion; I almost forgot how nice the outside air is." Sakuya huffed and sped up, she was annoyed that this was now Remilia's idea of a past time, and Flandre's chance to wreck all of Gensokyo.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Marisa and Patchouli were stuck in the Forest of Magic; which was suggested by Marisa as their first place to search. They came across a small house, which Marisa, with her liar liar pants on fire, told Patchouli to wait outside of while she "looked inside." Marisa threw the stolen book on to her bed and made her way back before Patchouli got too curious. The two continued along and were beginning to get lost inside the maze-like forest. They had to take a moment for Marisa to figure out direction they were going, and for Patchouli to catch her breath. Patchouli wasn't used to being outside, let alone walking for several hours in the blazing sun. Marisa was looking up towards the sun to try and figure out which way East and which was West, when she noticed somebody flying overhead. A red capped and black haired girl wearing a white blouse and black skirt stopped dead in her tracks, and swooped down towards the duo. She landed with a light thud and revealed to be holding a notebook, she introduced herself as the Crow Tengu, Aya Shameimaru, and the resident reporter of Gensokyo. She began to badger the two for answers "The Scarlet household is on fire, how did this happen? Aren't you Patchouli, the librarian of the mansion? Who are you with? Why are you out here?" The two knew that they would be stuck there for a while with Aya babbling without any indication of stopping.<p>

* * *

><p>The Youkai and maid team finally found themselves inside the Great Youkai Forest at the foot of the Youkai Mountain. The thick forest did not allow sunlight to penetrate it's canopy, and the air itself felt like it made the team feel heavier. Before they got too far in to the forest, a red and white dress wearing, aquamarine haired girl stepped out from the darkness and stood before them. She smiled, "I see the misfortune that surrounds both of you," Remilia and Sakuya both looked at each other as the girl stepped closer "It's dangerous to enter Youkai Mountain. I think you should turn around." Remilia spoke up, "Have you seen a blonde headed girl with rainbowy crystal wings?" The girl shook her head 'No' and once again smiled as the two gloomed. She turned with her back towards the two, and continued on "I'm Hina Kagiyama, the goddess of misfortune. I see that you two have a lot of misfortune." Remilia stepped up and confessed, "We've lost somebody very important to us. She could possibly cause a disaster for anybody she comes across." Sakuya laid a hand on Remilia's shoulder "I think we should leave. We shouldn't pay any mind to a goddess of misfortune." Remilia sighed and the team turned away from the mountain and began walking back, but with an eerie feeling that they would return to this location.<p>

* * *

><p>Patchouli sighed, taking off her nightcap and summoned a heavy dictionary from the library out of it. Aya was still bombarding her with questions when she threw the book straight at her face. The book's binding met Aya in the bridge of her nose, smashing it with a loud crack. The bloody nosed Tengu fell to the leaf covered floor, writhing in pain. Marisa smiled brightly and offered a high five to Patchouli, which was reciprocated with a blank stare. Patchouli left Marisa hanging, and started wandering through the forest's paths again<strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Update:<span>** **This is what I have done so far in this fic.**


End file.
